


Gay (and other) Disasters

by Night_StormCaptain, orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, School Dances, roxas sora and ven are brothers, their last name is shimizu, they... soft...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_StormCaptain/pseuds/Night_StormCaptain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone in Kingdom Hearts is a disaster, except maybe Kairi, need I say more?[A small series of oneshots that include shenanigans between the cast of KH!]





	Gay (and other) Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AkuRoku chapter!
> 
> Axel and Roxas finally decide to go to one of their high school's dances, not regretting a single second of it once they sneak out into the courtyard.

“Roxas, just go!”

“Go where?”  Roxas knew exactly what his little brother was talking about, but like hell was he going to actually admit it.

Sora buried his head in his hands.  “Roxas, you are an idiot. You know that, right?”

“I never said I wasn’t,” Roxas replied with a shrug.  “Sora, I’m not as confident as you.”

Sora laced his fingers behind his head.  “Come  _ on,  _ it’s not like it’s a big fancy formal dance!  You don’t even need a date!”

“Yet pretty much everyone has one.”

“You’re making this harder than it needs to be,” Sora pouted.

“That’s how I do things, Sor, you know this.”  Roxas shook his head.

“C’mon, if you wear the right costume, no one will even know it’s you!”

Roxas sighed, considering his options. He could easily just curl up and watch some shitty Halloween movie, maybe hand out candy, but… 

“Fine.  But I’m  _ not _ doing a trio costume with you and Ven.”

“Yay!  And that’s fine, you totally don’t have to.”  Little did Roxas know, Sora was already internally plotting.

\-----

Riku swung his dangling legs back and forth.  “So, Axel, you planning on going to the dance?” he asked, keeping his voice carefully casual.

Axel shrugged.  “Why should I? I know you’re just gonna be off with Sora the whole time, which kinda leaves me high and dry.”

“You could always hang out with the twins,” Riku pointed out, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Axel shrugged again, staring downward at the distant ground.  “I guess.”

“Axe,” Riku prompted.  “It’ll be fun. You haven’t gone to any dances since we started high school.”

“With good reason!” Axel protested.  “They’re crowded and noisy and never actually as much fun as everyone says they’re gonna be!  Besides, it’s always about the couples. News flash:  _ I’m single.   _ Got it memorized?”

“Yeah, yeah, but the Halloween dance is  _ always  _ a stag dance.  I know Roxas won’t have a date, maybe you can chill with him,” Riku suggested, shrugging.

“Wait, is Roxas going to a dance for once?”  Axel’s voice took on a much more interested tone.

“Yeah, Sora got him to.”  Riku grinned slightly. “Also, you can’t keep denying that you have feelings for Roxas if you’re gonna get excited at stuff like that.”

“I’m not excited, just surprised,” Axel corrected tersely, not sure exactly who he was fooling.  Probably not Riku, and certainly not himself.

“I’ve known you since we were, what, seven?  I know when you’re surprised and when you’re excited.”

“So what?”  Axel tried to maintain an air of nonchalance.  “I’m just amazed that Sora  _ finally  _ convinced Roxas to stop being such a hermit.”

“Mhm, keep telling yourself that,” Riku replied.  A few moments later, he spoke again in a teasing tone.  “C’mon, we should get going. Lord knows what trouble you’ll get into if you’re not home before eleven.”

Axel rolled his eyes.  “Yeah, whatever.” He swung his legs up and stood, heading for the stairwell to begin the long trek from the top of the clock tower.  “But you know… maybe I will give the dance a try. You know. Since it’s the Halloween dance and all. So it won’t be as couple-y.” He realized he was rambling and clamped his mouth shut.

“You just wanna see Roxas.”

Axel scowled deeply, but he didn’t deny it.

\-----

Over the next week, Sora and Ven had acquired everything they needed to pull Roxas into their group costume.  It wasn’t until he was in a green outfit and had his hair in a wig before Roxas realized what the hell his brothers had done.

“I literally despise both of you.”

Though Ventus and Sora weren’t identical, the shit-eating grins they gave Roxas were.  “You make a lovely Buttercup,” Ven complimented, restraining laughter.

Roxas crossed his arms and pouted, and Sora’s grin widened.  “See, you’re even getting into character!”

Roxas groaned, rolling his eyes as he grabbed his set of car keys.  “Whatever, let's just get going. I want tonight to be over already.”

“Why?” Sora asked innocently.  “Don’t you at least want to dance with someone?”

“That someone being Axeeeeeeel?” Ven teased. 

“Say that again, and you’re calling Terra and Aqua to drive you,” Roxas replied with a huff, making his way to the door.

\-----

Axel leaned against the wall, boredly watching his fellow students make idiots of themselves.  For a costume, he had cut the letter E out of brown construction paper and taped it to his shirt, making him a brownie.  Ha ha. He elbowed Riku. “Hey, looks like this dance is turning out just as lame as every other dance.”

Riku laughed, unfazed.  “That’s just because the Shimizus aren’t here yet.”

“You can say Sora, we know you’re a gay disaster.”  Both boys turned to see a blonde zombie bride grinning at them.

“Namine, hey!” Riku greeted, smiling at her.  “One, leave me alone, Sora’s just a good friend, two, you look great!”

“Thanks!”  Namine tossed her carefully-ratted hair, obviously pleased with herself.  “Think Ven’ll like it?” She paused, then leaned in close to stage-whisper in Riku’s ear.  “You’re gay.”

“Namine, I came out two years ago,” Riku replied, rolling his eyes.

“You’re gay for Sora,” Namine corrected herself.

Axel laughed.  “She’s got a point, Riku.”

Riku nudged Axel with his shoulder.  “Hypocrite.”

“What?”  Axel adopted a wounded expression.  “How dare you hurl false accusations at me!”

“... Axel, you literally came out in middle school.”  Namine shook her head. “...Unless there’s a crush you haven’t told me about!”

“Absolutely not!” Axel protested a little too quickly.

Namine’s eyes widened.  “So there  _ is? _ ”

Axel was saved from answering by the arrival of the Powerpuff Shimizus.

“Hey, guys!  Looking great!” Namine called, grinning when she saw Roxas’s wig.  “How did you tame your hair for that?”

“I didn’t.”

“I did!” Sora put in helpfully.  “Though it was harder to tame Roxas himself than his hair!”

Ven, meanwhile, was absolutely awestruck, and took several moments to find his voice.  “Namine, you look… I mean… wow.”

“Aaaand there’s the first of many disasters tonight,” Roxas teased, turning to Axel.  “Wanna go sit in the courtyard? They’re gonna ditch us as soon as possible anyways.”

Axel fingergunned, ignoring the pointed look Riku was giving him.  “Sounds good to me. These dances are always lame anyway.”

“If we find you two making out later, I’m not letting you live it down,” Riku called, pulling the other three in the opposite direction.

“You won’t!” Axel called, glad he was out of view by then so Riku wouldn’t see him blushing.

“Sometimes I hate him.”  Roxas sighed. “He realizes we’re just friends, right?”   _ Not that I wouldn’t mind being more. _

“Nope.”  Axel forced a chuckle.  “He’s absolutely convinced I have feelings for you.”

“My brothers are the same way.  Ven especially.” Roxas shook his head, leading Axel out to the courtyard and taking a seat on an empty bench.

“Are they right?”  Axel regretted every life choice he had ever made up until that point as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

“I dunno, are they?”

“I mean, I was asking about your brothers, but like…”  Axel trailed off, suddenly unsure of himself. “If Riku was right about me… how would you react?”

“...I’d be chill with it,” Roxas replied honestly, looking down at the ground.  “You’re a cool guy, and I trust you a ton.”

“Oh.  Right.”  Axel’s confidence was rapidly draining, but he had never been one to quit while he was ahead.  Or behind. Or quit at all, really. It was a problem. “So uh. It’s, uh, it’s possible I do have, um.  Feelings.” He paused. “For you. Feelings for you.”

Roxas blinked, his cheeks tinted pink.  “I… wow.” He looked up at Axel. “You mean it?”

Axel opened his mouth to say something — something smooth, something sarcastic,  _ anything,  _ but all that came out was a squeak.  He nodded slowly. “Is… is that bad?”

“No!  I… I mean, not at all…” Roxas replied, shaking his head.  “I… maybe sorta like you?”

“Really?”  Axel’s eyes were wide and hopeful.  “You… like me?”

“Oh my god just kiss already!”  The gays whirled to see Sora standing in the doorway, grinning like a lunatic.

“Sora!” Roxas called, hiding his face in his hands.  “Seriously?!”

Axel stood, suddenly emboldened.  “You want a show, kid? Well, here you go!”  Impulsively, he scooped Roxas into his arms bridal-style and kissed him on the lips… then dropped him and backed away, his face beet red.

Riku shook his head, grinning as he watched the scene.  “Alright, Nami, Sora, you owe me ten bucks.”

“Hey!  We didn’t think he’d actually have the guts to kiss him, leave us alone!” Namine pouted, crossing her arms.

“Wait, you guys were  _ betting  _ on this?” Axel yelped, his face turning an even deeper shade of red.  “That’s just rude!”

“Why wouldn’t we be betting on it, is the real question,” Ven replied.  “Besides, it was either you had the guts to do it, or Roxas did it on impulse!”

“I hate you all,” Roxas grumbled, picking himself up and brushing dirt and fallen leaves off himself.

“Love you too!” Sora called back, a bright smile on his face.

“Whatever,” Roxas replied, rolling his eyes.  “When are you two-” he gestured to Sora and Riku.  “-finally gonna get together? It’s been  _ two years _ of you two pining!”

Both of the gay disasters in question immediately began sputtering, talking over each other to deny Roxas’s accusation.

Namine snickered.  “You five are disasters.  Even  _ Kairi _ , who has no interest in romance whatsoever, can see who’s pining over who from a mile away!”

“Yeah, well, Kairi has more brain cells than the rest of us put together,” Axel pointed out huffily.

“ _ I  _ have more brain cells than the rest of you put together,” Namine corrected.

Roxas raised an eyebrow.  “You’re my best friend. You and I share one brain cell.”

Ven tapped Riku, Sora, and Namine each on the shoulder in turn.  “Shouldn’t we let the two lovebirds who are  _ actually  _ getting their shit together have some privacy?”

“I guess,” Riku replied, shrugging.  “See you guys when you’re not making out in the courtyard.”

“We aren’t making out!” Roxas groaned.

“Not yet,” Sora corrected, waggling his eyebrows.

“You shouldn’t even be thinking like that!” Roxas huffed, sitting back on the bench, crossing his arms as he watched the group leave.  “I hate them.”

Axel laughed, though his face was still red.  “Um, sorry for kissing you without permission.  And dropping you.”

“It’s fine, Axel… I didn’t mind the kiss, the part where you dropped me, however…”  Roxas laughed softly. “Maybe you could make that up to me somehow?”

Axel raised his eyebrows, a slight smirk playing around his lips.  “What did you have in mind?”

“Dunno, we could ditch and go on a date, you could kiss me, take your pick,” Roxas replied, humming.

“Hmm… what about both?”

“Sounds perfect, did you drive or did Riku?”

Axel shrugged.  “I drove, but I’m sure Riku can manage.”

Roxas snickered, standing up with Axel and taking his hand in his own.  “I’ll just throw Ven the keys, Riku can fend for himself with my brothers.”

So, Ven got stuck being the Shimizuber that night.  Yes, he complained the whole time as Sora and Riku pined over each other in the back, and yes, he wanted to throw Roxas off a bridge the next morning, but alas, the struggles of Ventus Shimizu are not the focus of this story, and so we shall return to Roxas and Axel as they finally get their shit together.

“So, how do you feel about ice cream?” Axel asked once he and Roxas reached his car.

“If it’s that one place down by the beach, I’m in,” Roxas replied with a small smile.

Axel returned the smile.  “Sounds good to me!” He reached out a hand to cup Roxas’s face.  “Do you mind if I…?” He leaned in.

Roxas’s smile widened as he leaned in and kissed Axel squarely on the lips.  It was a long while before they got around to going out for ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> "We stayed up way too late to write this." -Author Aqua
> 
> "I cried way too much during the writing of this fic. Damn you Track Season." -Author Roxas


End file.
